Are You Nervous?
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: Naruto knew two things for certain; Sasuke was both his mortal enemy and his best friend. But it was grey area they shared on occasion that always made Naruto feel...strange. And he planned to take that secret to the grave. So how does one magazine and a game of bravery change all of that? He's about to find out! One-shot, SasuNaru, citrus ahead! A birthday fic for a fan! Enjoy!


**Hello everyone! So I know it's been a while since I posted SasuNaru (please don't kill me) but I got a request from a fan to meet for her birthday and I decided to write this for her present! Happy Birthday Victoria! I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Warning: There is some sexual play going on in here, so you are warned! **

**Disclaimer:** **I wish I owned Naruto, because we all know the ending would have been way better if I did!**

"Are You Nervous?"

In the eighteen years I had known Sasuke Uchiha, I couldn't count the times I had sworn he was my mortal enemy. There was always a competition about who could run the fastest mile or get the highest score in basketball. We could make eating a challenge, studying a test of endurance, and making money a never ending battle. We got the same job at the local deli, and completing more orders than the other became the best way to pass the time. Haunted houses became tests of courage, and swimming in the pond became relays that our friends would make bets on. Our parents were used to the two of us arguing, since we didn't let a week pass by without something becoming crucial to prove to the other how much better we were. Our battles sometimes became physical, as Sasuke and I had been known to get into more than a few fist fights or wrestling matches. Birthdays, holidays, or a simple family cook-out always became a war-zone. And even as we entered our final year of high school, that fighting spirit didn't diminish.

I also couldn't keep track of the times that I wouldn't want another guy on my side. We thrived on competition and challenges, but we never wanted to see the other in pain. When Sasuke had to go into surgery for his appendix in the seventh grade, I refused to leave the hospital until Sasuke did. I missed school, but my parents didn't push the issue. They knew I was a stubborn soul, and I found myself sleeping next to the hospital bed while nurses giggled at the 'cute bond' between best friends. Sasuke and I never talked about it, but I knew he was grateful for the company. The same could have been said for how close he stayed when my god-father passed away in a car accident three years later. Jiraiya was my world, my idol, and to lose him so suddenly took everything out of me. I don't think I would have been able to heal if not for Sasuke, despite the bastard doing nothing but sitting in my room while I curled under my blankets and cried. No words were exchanged, again, yet the value of these moments made our friendship tolerable.

But it was those weird times when I couldn't decide _what_ Sasuke and I were that concerned me. They were rare, fleeting moments that seemed to escape as soon as they came. They could be small. I got goosebumps up my arms when his hand brushed against mine. Sometimes it was the embarrassment that fizzled in my chest from a simple prolonged stare between the two of us while we ate. From the corner of my eyes, I had occasionally caught him watching me for no reason. And he got a slight change of color when I laid my head on his shoulder to sleep during a field trip. These moments were easy for me to ignore, because they could be explained with a little bit of effort. But then...there were things I _couldn't_ find probable cause for.

Like the fact that Sasuke always came to mind when my hand was wrapped around my dick.

The first time I had thought about Sasuke during _that_ particular activity was my freshman year after a midnight swim. I couldn't remember the reason we had started to wrestle on the deck, or why we were the only two left at the pool. I had been pinned under him, and the cocky bastard was smirking at me like he was a God. Desperate to get out, I accidentally snagged the back of his shorts with my heel and yanked them down. I didn't even notice my mistake until Sasuke's whole body tensed, his eyes wide and his breathing paused. But with just enough light from the deck lights, I got a huge hint as to why Sasuke went still. Sasuke's naked body, which still dripped with pool water, made my whole body suddenly hot. The image seared itself into my head. I desperately tried to forget what he looked like, but I couldn't stop myself from returning to the image later that night. It was the first time I touched myself with someone in mind. It felt wrong and right at the same time, and I promised to never do it again.

Except moments like that _kept_ happening. I would walk in on Sasuke mid-change, or the bastard called me with his annoyingly arousing voice while I was in the middle of jerking off. Throughout the years, he kept doing things that would make my heart pound and my arousal swell up. I did try to ignore it to the best of my abilities. I went out with other people, had sex with girls who were way sexier than the bastard. The relationships never seemed to last long, despite the best efforts. And then again I would find myself thinking back to Sasuke on lonely nights, instead of the woman who I had just broken up with.

I knew, one day, that my guilty secret would get out. I just prayed that it would be years from now, when the two of us had married and started families of our own. Maybe it would be a drunken joke, where the asshole would taunt me for being a 'horny teenager'. I would buy him another beer as some weird apology, then the two of us would forget it like a disturbing dream and go back to our separate houses. The secret wouldn't hurt anyone, would barely change our friendship, and then we would move on. That was the best case scenario.

But on one hot August night, I learned that sometimes, prayers weren't answered the way we thought they should be.

* * *

"Man, it's hot in your room," I groaned, falling back onto Sasuke's bed. The smell of his shampoo lingered on the pillow my nose was buried into it, and I felt my muscles relax into the familiar scent. I had to ask his mom what type of soap they got if it smelt this good. I heard a snort behind me as Sasuke walked across the room, the beep of his air conditioner signaling he had agreed with my complaint.

"If I had known we were coming back to my house, I would have had my brother turn this on." A beat of silence fell between us before I felt Sasuke's hand around my ankle, giving it a soft tug. "And get off my bed; you're clothes are soaked."

"I can't believe it started to rain so suddenly!" I took one last sniff of Sasuke's pillow before pushing up, my hand lazily yanking at my shirt. "Yo, bastard. You got any of my clothes here?"

"You've taken over my entire first drawer, moron." Oh yeah! Snickering, I dropped the wet t-shirt onto the ground before scampering over to the dresser. I had a tendency to leave my clothes everywhere, which my mom was always complaining about. I couldn't help it. Summertime called for impulsive behavior! And it wasn't like she had to buy me more like when I was a kid; with my job, I had enough money to replace missing items. I seemed to lose more clothes at Sasuke's, so much so that he had been forced to lend me a drawer in his dresser. It made it easier for both of us when I randomly ended up at his house to crash for the night, so he didn't really put up as much of a fight as I expected. Hell, I even had an extra toothbrush and deodorant here. Kiba used to tease us about the "boyfriend drawer", but the dog-obsessed moron seemed to shut up after a signature Uchiha glare.

"That's where I left my orange shorts!" I grinned as I yanked on the elastic of the basketball shorts, the grunt behind me proving that Sasuke didn't share in my joy.

"You're lucky my mother found those; if I had, I would have burned them."

"You bastard!" I tilted my head back to glare at Sasuke, but my eyes widened instead as Sasuke's damp shorts fluttered to the ground. His shirt had been lost while I dug through my treasure trove of clothes, leaving the scowling teen in nothing but his black boxer briefs. Instantly I felt my muscles tense, my eyes quick to remove themselves. When had Sasuke gotten muscle? Sure, I knew he was strong, but he always had a lanky form. It was why so many people underestimated him. I had a broader set of shoulders, so muscle seemed natural for me. But Sasuke was never defined. Well, until right now apparently. Scolding myself for checking him out, I walked toward the bathroom to change. I tried to keep my head low, knowing that I didn't want to take another chance at looking at him. As if I needed to show the bastard I was blushing.

After I had changed into my shorts (I forgot boxers, but the looseness of the gym shorts made me fine with going commando), I made myself comfortable on Sasuke's bed again to read a magazine Sakura had let me borrow. I rested the bottom of the page on my bare chest, it being too hot to wear a shirt. Sasuke seemed to agree, as my dark-haired counterpart had only dragged on a pair of black shorts. For a moment I felt a bit of nerves creep into my stomach when Sasuke kneed into my side, silently telling me to push over on the bed.

Sasuke didn't seem bothered with physical boundaries when it came to us. He sure as hell put a barrier up when it came to his fangirls (which was a lot more that I thought he deserved) or even our friends. But with me, things like sharing a bed or wrestling didn't faze him. I blamed it on our fighting. At a young age, one of our fights cause me to get a bloody nose. When seeing it, both of our mothers grounded us for a week. To avoid getting punished more (because we both knew we weren't going to stop fighting), Sasuke and I had learned how to use a first aid kit. The fact that we spent so much time patching each other up probably desensitized the bastard. I'd say the same effect happened to me, but that fateful night of the pool deck changed everything. Even now, the way his arm pressed into mine while he situated himself on the bed made my heart pump a little bit faster.

"When are we supposed to meet the others?" Sasuke murmured, his eyes lazily trailing over the app he had pulled up on his phone. I reminded my eyes to stay on the page that I had been reading, forcing a sigh to show my irritation with him.

"Do you have to come crowd me on the bed? And we're meeting them at the movies for 7:20pm."

"So we've got two hours." He let a beat of silence fall between us before he shifted again, distracting me from the line I had now read three times. "And this is my bed, moron."

"I was here first!"

"Stop yelling," he answered, ignoring my growl to glance over to the magazine in my hands. "Why are you reading that trash?"

"It's not trash!" Okay, so it wasn't Shakespeare. And I guess if the tables had been turned, I would have been making fun of Sasuke for reading the girly magazine. But I liked reading the exercise portion, even if I had been thumbing through the entire magazine to get there. Sasuke sent me an arched eyebrow as he leaned over, his bicep now fully pressed to my arm.

"Any magazine that has a half naked woman on the front of it is trashy." Damn, I knew I should had ripped off the cover. Not wanting to show he was right, I let the pages flip between my fingers and scoffed.

"There's some good stuff in here, bastard."

"Oh? You interested in what color eyeshadow matches your complexion?" I glared while he smirked in that way that tugged at my lower stomach a little more than it should have. I shifted my hips a bit, making sure that his smug look hadn't affected anything below the belt. Nope, still soft. Grinning at my self-control, I flip another page while glancing at his face.

"There's more than that in it."

"Like?"

"Well, there's games and challenges with sexual themes. But, I get why you wouldn't be interested; a _virgin_ like you wouldn't know how to use them." Okay, so that was a bit of a low blow. While I had experienced the fun of sex, my cold-exterior friend had yet to break that ice. It wasn't like he never had the opportunity; girls threw themselves at him like he was some superstar. Kiba always got annoyed with it, and even I had found myself irritated before I started to understand why it was a tempting offer. Despite the multiple chances, Sasuke turned every girl down. For a good part of our sophomore year, people wondered if he was gay, but that idea was never proven and the rumors eventually disappeared. On the off days I decided to torture my mental stability by asking Sasuke about his sexual preference, the bastard never responded with more than an arched eyebrow and a 'why do you care, idiot?'. I was never able to come up with a logical reason ( I was sure saying my dick was curious would definitely cause some problems).

"Hn. What's the game this month?"

"Why do you need to know?!" I snapped out, not wanting to continue this stupid conversation. It was obvious he was only mocking me, yet I couldn't make myself change the conversation.

"Why shouldn't I? It's a public article."

"Yeah, for people interested in sex!"

"Who says I'm not?" The blunt way he said it made my jaw drop, and I didn't even try to hide the shiver that ripped through my spine as I stared at his serious face.

"Wh-wh-wha…" Jesus, was I twelve? _Obviously_ Sasuke had an interest in sex; he was a warm blooded male! Just because he didn't throw himself at the first girl who walked by him did not mean he was a eunuch. That thought probably made me a little more happy than I wanted to admit. Just because his dick was in fact functional didn't mean it was going to end up anywhere near me. Hell, did I even really want that? There was a huge jump between fantasy and reality. I had once had a dream of sleeping with Sakura and Ino at the same time, but even I knew having a threesome with those two would be a disaster. A _hot_ disaster, but still. Shit, how long had I been staring at Sasuke now? Snap out of it! I was going to make a smart ass comment to cover my surprise, but the cocky reply was ripped out of my mouth when a devilish smirk played with Sasuke's lips.

" _Enlighten me, idiot_." There was a dangerous gleam in Sasuke's stare that set out warning bells in my head, but my once dormant arousal was quite interested in the lowered tone he used. I became even more aware of how little clothing separated us, and the weird way Sasuke's legs had tangled with mine. Why hadn't I noticed this until now? Oh, probably because my mind wasn't really thinking about the sexual undertone of our position since he was _Sasuke_. But as I stared into the eyes of my best friend, I could see how his pupil's were a little more dilated than before. And thanks to these 'trashy magazines', I knew that this was a sign of...arousal. But that was impossible. This was me and Sasuke! And yet...

This was one of those moments that I felt straddled the grey area in our relationship. I hated how warm my cheeks were starting to feel as he kept my gaze with a confidence that a virgin shouldn't have. Hell, shouldn't I be the one who was teasing him?! Letting out a huff to show my irritation (and hopefully not my arousal), I flipped to the back of the magazine. The articles that were a little more scandalous were always in the back. Despite all my big talk, I almost never looked at it. I hadn't had sex for almost a year, and the only person who entertained my sexual fantasies was _not_ an option. Needing space from Sasuke, I pushed up to sit, my back resting against the wall next to the bed. The cool wall felt good on my clammy back, which I blamed on the humid room. Even with the A/C on, it didn't seem to cool my flushed skin.

My eyes finally located what I was looking for, I slapped the magazine onto Sasuke's leg that was laying out in front of me.

" _The Nervous Game; Which One of you is Brave?"_ I read the title of the game, my eyes staring at the pretty pink writing on the glossy page. The magazine was jostled when Sasuke sat up, keeping his legs straight so he could tilt his head and read the instructions. I kept my gaze down, trying to ignore the strands of black just outside of my gaze to read the concept of the game. It was a competition between the two people to see who could make the other forfeit quickest. The first round started with the woman touching the man, starting from their ankle and moving up their body while asking if the man was nervous. The woman would continue until the man finally said yes, and then the roles would switch. Whoever got the furthest won. It was a game that meant to tease and test the limits between people, and despite my sexual experience I felt myself blush at the consequences of such a game. Trying to purify my mind I focused on the picture of the two people pressed together in the picture next to the article. Yup, they sure looked pretty 'enthralled' in the game. Then again, it made sense. This was a challenge that was aimed for sexual curiosity, not two teenage guys in a pissing competition over the importance of-

"Seems simple enough." My eyes flickered up to Sasuke's face, which showed none of the embarrassment I was feeling while he swung his feet to land on the floor next to the bed.

"They're not supposed to be hard." Yeah, neither was my dick, but that was starting to happen as Sasuke stretched his arms over his head with a sigh. The muscles that bunched in his back caught my attention, and I pressed my nails into my palm to keep myself from reaching out and touching him. Instead, I turned my stare up to the ceiling, trying to remember every state in America. Hey, I needed a distraction! The silence lingered between us for a minute, and I had just started to think of the west coast when Sasuke's voice caught my ear.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I grumbled, wondering if Oregon was considered a part of the left side of America. Shit, where _was_ Oregon? Was it even near the west? All I could remember about the state was that there was a horrible video game I used to play called 'Oregon Trails' where I died of the most ridiculous things. Dystenry? I didn't even know what that was! Was it even a real thing, or did the game-

"You want to play?"

"Huh?" Because my mind was still wrapped in the 90s, it took me a moment to realize he wasn't talking about the computer game. I hesitated to lower my head back down to look at Sasuke, staring at his duck butt haircut when he spoke again.

"Aren't you curious to see which one of us would win?" Now he turned his head back to me, his eyes fueling my competitive nature despite the shock rattling through my ribcage. Sasuke wanted to play a game clearly created for sexual tension...with me? Did this guy not understand what he was asking? His eyebrow arched when I remained silent. Like my lack of an answer wasn't a reasonable response to what he was asking. Then he was smirking again, his smug look already fueling my desire to beat him before he even spoke. "Or do you just want to admit defeat now?"

"No way!" Damn.

"You sure, idiot?"

"Of course, bring it on!" Double damn. What was I saying?! I wanted to pull my own hair out of my head and jump out of the nearest window to avoid the grave I was currently digging for myself. Sasuke was acting cool because he didn't have skeletons like me. And if it this was Kiba or Shikamaru, I wouldn't be mentally cursing myself while dragging myself to the edge of the bed. No, scratch that. I wouldn't even be thinking to play this game if it was anyone but Sasuke. I took a slow breath as I glanced over to him, hoping my shoulders didn't look as tense as they felt. This was crazy. I could only think this was some sort of sick dream, and I would be waking up soon with a 'problem' to deal with.

"Professionals first." I gritted my teeth at how relaxed the bastard looked. How could he be so cocky with no sexual experience? Then again, Sasuke was able to keep his cool under circumstances that would make Marines cry. It was a part of the Uchiha gene pool, I swear. Wanting to ruffle his feathers, I yanked his leg up, Sasuke having to put his hands behind him as his body twisted to accommodate my sharp pull. Planting his foot onto the bed, I peered down at the lean leg in front of my while my fingers lazily slid over the top of his foot. His skin was so much softer than mine, despite both of us being men. What the hell was up with that? I tried to ignore my own observation as my palm skimmed to his ankle, knowing the skin would be sensitive to anyone in this circumstance.

I felt a bolt of confidence (and perhaps something else) rush through me when Sasuke's toes flexed by natural instinct at the touch. I glanced up at Sasuke with a grin, my nerves from before simmering at the scowl on his face. So the man wasn't a machine; I could work with this. He was right about one thing; I had way more experience with touch than him. Not only had I been in sexual relationships, but I enjoyed being close with people I cared about. It was rare for me not to have my arm around a friend. Sasuke shied away from that type of contact with everyone but me. I could probably use that to my own benefit and end this game quick enough to keep my secret attraction to Sasuke in the dark. My fingers gently stroked the sensitive of his ankle as I tilted my head, making sure my pride oozed from my tone.

"If you want to back out now, I may not even consider this a loss." His nose scrunched at my statement, Sasuke sending me a glare that looked a little less intimidating when he shivered.

"Don't make me laugh." But of course, he couldn't just make this easy for me. I ignored his confidence as I settled closer to him, my fingertips gliding up the back of his calf quietly. I kept the touch soft on the bare skin, knowing my touch would still felt by my best friend. The part of my brain screaming at me to abort the mission was soon washed away by a fuzzy haze. I was already in the middle of this mess, and there was no way to back out and keep my pride. That left only one option; make Sasuke nervous by any means necessary. So I threw caution to the wind and thought back to everything I had learned from my past girlfriends. The final parts of reality dissolved into the humid air when Sasuke's leg twitched under my hand. Girl or guy, it didn't matter.

I was in my element now.

Though I never thought I'd have to use these kinds of tactics with Sasuke, I did know a thing or two about human anatomy. While I may not have always been the best boyfriend, I did more than enough research on how to please my partner in the sex department. So when I ran my fingers along the back of Sasuke's warm skin, I kept my eyes focused on his face. He had one of the best poker faces ever known to history. Seriously, the composure Sasuke could keep in the most dire of situations was impressive. But I had been studying my best friend for eighteen years, and I could pick up on things that even NASA would struggle to pinpoint. Like the way his eyes had darkened when my hand travelled up his bent leg, fingers sliding along the back of his knee.

"Nervous, bastard?" I asked, ignoring how much I enjoyed the way his skin felt under my grasp. Sasuke took only a second to respond, voice stable and unrelenting.

"As if." I knew that I should have felt frustrated at this. Most girls melted when I touched them, after all. Not to mention the sooner Sasuke got nervous, the easier it would be to end the game. But despite these reasons, a wicked flame of pleasure burned in my stomach. I wanted to blame it on the challenge; nothing made my blood boil as quick as a competition. But the warmth dribbling down into my arousal couldn't be attributed to simple rivalry. I could feel myself twitch when my hand glided from behind his knee to the bottom of his outer thigh, splaying my fingers across the pale flesh with little restraint. Shouldn't I feel some sort of disgust from this? Even if his skin felt smooth, he was a guy.

 _Because that totally stopped you from fantasizing about him for the past three years._

...Okay, true. Sometimes I hated when my own thoughts made smart observations. Trying not to think into the implications of the statement, I focused back on my task. My hand was slow as it moved up on Sasuke's leg, stopping mid thigh when I felt goosebumps rise under my skin. I knew for a fact it wasn't because of the air conditioner, which seemed to be failing at cooling down the room. I wondered if part of that was because of the heat emitting from our bodies. My eyes took a slow glance to the skin under my grasp, letting my thumb slowly stroke closer to the inner part of his thigh.

"How about now?" I wished I could say my voice had sounded confident, but the breathy tone I used may have knocked it down a few pegs. I didn't let myself linger on the deflating realization when I noticed that Sasuke took a little longer than usual to reply to my question.

"...No." Huh, no snarky comment. That was different. Sasuke lived off sarcasm during our competitions. I peeked a glance up at him through lowered lashes, but I couldn't capture his gaze. His eyes weren't watching me, but staring at the wall to the right of us. From the angle I got a good view of his cheek, which was dusted with a blush. The look made the breath in my chest instantly evaporate. Suddenly, the desire to end this game was shoved into the back of my head. My new goal emerged quickly; what other reactions could I get out of Sasuke? My body moved on instinct, and I watched his head whip back toward me when I pushed his thighs apart wide enough for both of my knees to settle between. One of his legs was still hanging off the edge of the bed, causing the shorts he wore to start to bunch higher on his thighs. There was another change of color to his face, but Sasuke seemed not to notice as he spoke. "Idiot, what are-"

"Just trying to get comfortable," I answered quickly, grinning when I let my hand run to the inside of his thigh and squeeze. This time his whole body jumped, which made desire build between my legs. This was dangerous. I was pushing the envelope; my desire to win entwining with my desire to unravel Sasuke was edging me closer to my secret every time my hand drifted up his now tense thigh. I didn't want to know who kind of face I was making as I stared down at Sasuke, my other hand pressed into the mattress next to his hip while I continued our game. If he was bothered by the fact that I had practically caged him onto the bed, he said nothing, his arms leaning back a bit more to give me more access to his body.

...Okay, that sounded really sexual. I needed to keep a focused mind, but it was getting hard again. And by it, I meant my not-so-helpful friend downstairs. Still I pressed forward, my fingers breaching dangerous territory when they slipped under the safety of his shorts. It was easy to see that Sasuke wasn't naive to the touches. His chest was moving faster with his shortened breaths, cheeks fully flushed from the heat he was feeling at the new touch under his shorts.

"Keep going." Still his eyes stared into mine, unwavering and challenging me to press up even higher. I was running out of thigh to touch, my wrist pulling the fabric of his shorts with me as my hand crept to press over the leg of his briefs. I didn't want to admit I shuddered at the new milestone, my nails pressing into the sensitive skin instinctively. I saw Sasuke's wince at the movement, but I felt his leg widen its stance on the sheets. The invitation to continue was small, probably unnoticeable to anyone else, but the second I felt it, my heart stopped. Did he get what he was implying?

My desire to win suddenly evaporated. Like a bucket of cold water, reality slammed back into me. What were we doing? I knew Sasuke was unable to admit I was better than him in anything. Like, he seriously thought he could even be a better Naruto than me. I loved to compete with him; it was something that had been as crucial to me as breathing. And yet here, I felt... _wrong._ Maybe Sasuke thought this was all just a game, but for me, I knew it was more than that. There were ulterior motives lurking in my stomach. I wanted to keep going; my hand was itching to feel exactly what I knew he was hiding beneath his clothes. My body was aching, fully turned on by just feeling his skin. The hardness I was hiding in my loose shorts was painful. I didn't want Sasuke to get nervous; I wanted him to get _turned on_. What kind of a best friend was I? Gritting my teeth to hide my shame, I pulled my hand away from Sasuke and sat back on my knees, unable now to meet his stare.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Are you nervous?" I jolted at the question, my eyes wide as Sasuke pushed up suddenly. My back met the sheets as I blinked, unsure of what had just happened. Did Sasuke just _tackle_ me?! The guy in question had shoved himself between my legs, both of my wrists pinned down to the bed as he leaned closer to me. Feelings of nervousness and anger pooled into my chest, and I shook my head to show my displeasure with the new development.

"That wasn't part of the game, idiot!" I barked out, but my growl didn't seem to faze the man on top of me. His smirk was obvious when he tightened his hold on my wrists, making me glance toward the captured skin before back to Sasuke.

"It's my turn now."

Before I could object, my parted lips were taken over by his. The world seemed to freeze the moment our kiss started, my whole body stiffening at the unexpected stimulation. It didn't help that his hips were now pressed fully against my own, and the sensitive skin of my arousal was teased by the front of my shorts. I was already wound up before the assault, how was I supposed to deal with this? The sudden touch of his tongue against my own wasn't helping my desire from waning. I squirmed as I tried to break his hold, confused by the turn of events. Sasuke didn't seem to care, his hips rocking once into my own to cause me to gasp into his awaiting mouth. The feeling of his body on mine felt better than I expected, and unwillingly my hips rose up to meet his. His lips only left mine for a second, and I barely managed to moan his name before our mouths were pressed together again. The double stimulation between his hips and tongue were driving me crazy. I was desperate to make sense of what had happened, but nothing seemed to function in my brain when I realized I wasn't the only one hard. I jerked my head back with a groan, pressing my feet to the bed to gain better friction between us.

"You nervous, idiot?" My eyes took a moment to open, and I was confused as to when I closed them. Then again, there were about one hundred different things on my list of 'what the fuck' right now. Trying to focused my mind on one thing, it instantly scattered again when his thumb slid against the sensitive slope of my waist.

"Wh-what are you…" His other hand snagged my chin, forcing me to look up at his serious stare. Despite the look, I could see how much our 'game' was affecting him by his heavy breathing and dilated pupils.

"I want you, moron."

"You...do?" I asked slowly, watching his eye twitch in irritation. Leave it to Sasuke to get pissed of with a hard on, which was still felt fantastic rubbing teasingly against my own.

"Do you think I'd play this pathetic game unless I didn't want you?" I wanted to argue, but really, I kind of could see what he meant. Sasuke would never really put himself in such an exposing situation without getting something out of it. And if I had been thinking with the right head, I probably would have realized he couldn't exactly brag about this kind of win to anyone else. But just because he was right didn't meant I had to admit it outloud! Seeing I wasn't going to respond, Sasuke thrusted against me, causing me to groan and tilt my head back against the bed. Why did this feel so good? I wanted to ask, but Sasuke's lips pressed to my pulse quickly turned my voice into a helpless moan. My hands grabbed at his shoulders, trying to hold onto something solid as I let my best friend suck on my neck. Everything was so wonderful and crazy at the same time.

"You c-couldn't just tell me? I feel ma-manipulated!" I said, my back arching when his hand slipped under my waistband. It seemed to hesitate for a moment when realizing I had gone commando, the bold teen over me leaning back to give me a suspicious look.

"Says the one with no underwear." His blunt reply made me groan, smacking my hand into my forehead.

"I didn't know we were gonna be doing this! Hell, up until your dick made nice with my dick, I thought you were straight!" I shouted, Sasuke scoffing before he kissed me again. The kiss was short, yet made my whole body throb when his teeth dragged against my lower lip.

"Don't think about it too much, or your head may explode." Annoyed with his haughty attitude, I yanked at his shorts once to get his arousal out of his briefs. Before he could say anything I slid my hand against him, effectively quieting whatever rude remark he was about to make. My lips split into a grin as his body trembled, showing that my earlier teasing had an effect. Letting my fingertips glide down to tease his tip, I sucked on his earlobe. Sasuke's hand was quick to find my own base, making my moan vibrate against his sensitive skin when he stroked me.

Both of our hips were no longer still, letting our hands explore without restraint. Somehow my own shorts had ended up down my thighs, but I couldn't find the effort to be self-conscious. Hell, his hand was already on my dick, what else was there to hide? My arm was hooked around his shoulders as I released his ear, pressing my forehead to his and panting heavily. He didn't seem much better, Sasuke's eyes closed and his lip tugged tightly between his teeth. It still looked more composed than me, but in comparison to his normal Uchiha way, I was wrecking him. I smeared his precum along his base before quickly curling my fingers around him, enjoying the stutter in his breath. His forehead pressed into mine hard as he thrusted into my hand, the sensation of touching him making my stomach clench in desire. How long had I thought about this? My mind was muddled, but I knew that all I wanted was to keep touching him. His free hand was curled around the back of my neck, both of us almost clutching onto each other as we coiled tighter. I could feel the orgasm rushing through me, but I denied myself the pleasure as I tried to focus on Sasuke. My eyes were half-lidded as I took in his features, wondering if I had ever seen a sexier sight. Even full blown sex had never felt as good as this. Sasuke had to be the best at everything he did, and giving hand jobs were no exception.

Feeling my heart thump against my chest, I leaned down to snag his lips from his teeth, kissing him deeply. I refused to let him control the kiss, showing my dominance with my tongue in his mouth. My fingers gave a soft stroke before tightening and giving three fast pumps, knowing instantly my plan had worked as Sasuke's back bowed backwards and his hips stalled in their frantic thrusts. I wanted to watch him come undone, but I was too distracted in the way his lips mouthed my name into the kiss. The stupid sentiment sent me over the edge, and I yanked back from him to gasp through the first wave of my orgasm. Everything felt so heightened, and I couldn't figure out why it felt so good. My whole body was on fire with bliss, and I felt myself slowly come back from the high when Sasuke's hand pulled away from me. Sometime during my orgasm I had fallen back onto the bed, my head smooshed into the sheets and my abdomen feeling wet with cum. I winced as I realized my hand was resting in the middle of it, but I was too tired from my powerful orgasm to do anything about it. My legs were still buzzing from my release, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to feel this good still. The bed shifted and I looked over to see that Sasuke was clothed again and sitting beside me, dropping a very cold washcloth on my stomach. It felt good over my flushed skin, and I slowly cleaned up my abdomen while watching Sasuke attempt to fix his sex-crazed hair. I wanted to make the point that it looked hardly any different than normal, but I was cut off when he finally looked over at me.

"Since I never claimed to be nervous, I think I won." I felt my eyes roll at the statement. Leave it to Sasuke to think about the competition first. I yanked up my shorts as I pushed to sit next to him, no longer feeling the awkward tension from before when my thigh brushed against his.

"I'm sure your mom will be proud," I said, tossing my rag at him and snickering when he scowled.

"That's disgusting."

"Hey, you caused it. I was just trying to play a game." I nudged my foot with his, watching it sway a bit before he kicked back. Our feet continued to fight as he scoffed.

"Do you play that game with all your friends?"

"No way! Like I'd ever want to touch Kiba's dick." The thought alone chased away the rest of my afterglow, and I shivered before pressing my arm to his for warmth. Finally the air conditioner seemed to be working right, and I was feeling the chilled breeze. "And what about you? You sure seemed eager to jump a few levels."

"Hn." Ah yes, the secret language of the Uchiha. I sighed as I dropped my forehead against his shoulder, letting my foot get twined with his as both slowly stopped resisting each other. His leg still rocked our feet, mine resting against his ankle.

"So you like me."

"Possibly."

"Jesus, Sasuke…" Would it kill him to just give me a 'yes'? I mean, I liked to believe I knew my best friend well enough to assume he wouldn't be letting my cuddle up to his side if he didn't like me. Still, I didn't press the issue, actually enjoying the silence that wasn't nearly as strained as I'm sure it should be. Wouldn't it be normal to be talking about what we were now? Or like, maybe explaining when we started to like each other. Something to make a baseline for us. And yet we didn't speak, my eyes drifting shut as I rested against him.

No matter what happened next, Sasuke was my mortal enemy. But he was also my best friend, and possibly something else, too. He was my everything, a thought that should have scared me. Any logical person would be packing their bags and escaping. But as the thought hit me, I felt his hand wrap around the back of my waist, resting along the curve of my hip. It felt...nice, and I felt his lips brush against my temple with an all too familiar smirk.

"Why, are you nervous?" I thought about the question before I grinned, lifting my head up to press a confident kiss against his lips. I pulled back after a few seconds, beaming at the scowl that accompanied his faint blush when I linked our hands together. Sure it was embarrassing, but it was so worth it to get him off his high horse. Maybe I should have thought about what he was really asking about; the idea of starting something _other_ than friendship and rivalry with him. Even if I had, my answer was obvious. Hell, it was probably more obvious than I had even noticed before this sweaty August day.

"Not at all."

 **Tada! I hope that this was okay, since it's been a while since I wrote for these two weirdos. They are just so good together, it's crazy. So once again, happy birthday to Victoria, and I hope to hear from everyone what they thought of my story! Until then!**


End file.
